


Mack dan Hima

by benew



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work, beastility - Fandom, half-beast - Fandom
Genre: Human/Half-beast Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benew/pseuds/benew
Summary: Semua hal, semua cerita, dan segala-galanya mengenai kehidupan seorang lelaki dan manusia-setengah-serigala di Kota Frid.
Relationships: Human Character(s) & Half-beast Characters(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character(s) & Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Mack dan Hima

Menuju waktu tengah malam di Kota Frid. Malam ini, Mack si manusia _half-beast_ merasakan kali pertamanya menjadi pekerja di organisasi keluarganya. Hari dimana anak dari keluarga Kenis menjadi genap 20 tahun adalah hari dimana anak itu akan mulai bekerja ke lapangan. Organisasi keluarganya dikenal secara umum oleh masyarakat sebagai ‘Pengurus Bisnis di Kota Frid’. Agar setiap anak merasakan seluruh pekerjaan di organisasi, maka mereka akan diberi waktu bekerja setiap pekerjaan selama 6 bulan. Dan 6 bulan pertama ini, Mack bekerja sebagai penjaga dan berpatroli di portal perbatasan antara Kota Frid dan kota tetangga.

“Hei, buka palang patrolnya.” Seorang manusia-setengah-hyena ini membunyikan klakson truknya berulang kali. Sedangkan para pekerja terus-menerus memberikan alasan bahwa jika ingin melewati perbatasan, semua isi mobil pedagang harus diperiksa.

“Aku punya ‘amplop’ yang isinya pasti lebih besar dari upah kalian,” Seringai manusia-setengah-hyena itu hingga telinganya.

Para manusia dan manusia _half-beast_ di sana saling melempar pandang pada satu sama lain. Ada yang tak tahu cara menyikapi, dan ada yang justru tergiur dengan tawaran hyena itu.

“Kenapa truk ini tidak lewat-lewat? Antrean sudah memanjang.” Manusia-setengah-serigala dengan bulu abu-abu kehitaman itu mendekati kerumun pekerja yang bersebelahan dengan truk hitam yang sudah diam tak bergerak selama 15 menit lamanya.

“Sini,” Mack menyambar surat identitas milik hyena tadi.

“Dean namamu, ya. Ada apa dengan isi truk ini?” Tangan Mack menumpu pada jendela truk.

“Aku terlalu malas untuk membukanya, Bujang.”

Mack memalingkan wajahnya lalu menyuruh para pekerja untuk membuka palang portal. “Dean, tolong menepi, agar kita bisa membicarakan ini tanpa menghalang orang lain.”

Realita yang tidak sesuai dengan harapan membuat Dean memunculkan wajah kesalnya. Tanpa berkata Dean pun menepikan truknya.

“Kau tahu, aku punya ‘amplop’ yang isinya bahkan lebih besar dari upah bulananmu,” Dean langsung menjalankan aksinya sedetik setelah Mack hadir di sampingnya.

Mendengar tawaran Dean membuat Mack menyeringai. “Tawaranmu membuatku yakin dengan isi truk ini. Tampangmu sejak awal kita bersemuka sudah terlihat mencurigakan, hyena-yang-licik,”

Dean tidak menyangka akan seperti ini, semua kota yang ia lalui selalu membiarkannya karena ‘amplop’ yang biasa ia beri. “Hei, tunggu dulu, kau tahu berapa isinya? Bisa jadi bahkan lebih besar daripada upah tahunanmu!”

Mack tidak menghiraukannya. Ia justru berbicara pada pekerja lainnya dengan suara yang begitu kencang. “Hei, salah satu dari kalian beritahu pos polisi terdekat bahwa ada penyelundupan barang ilegal di portal perbatasan, dan yang lainnya bantu saya menangkap hyena ini dan memeriksa isi truknya. Cepat!”

Rahasianya terbongkar, gelagat Dean kacau tak karuan, ia tak sempat melarikan diri karena truknya sudah terkepung oleh manusia dan manusia _half-beast_ di sekitar. Suara sirene mobil polisi pun sudah terdengar sayup-sayup, ternyata pos polisi lebih dekat dari dugaannya. Dean tak bisa berbuat apapun selain menyerahkan diri. Perdagangan ilegalnya berhenti pada hari itu.

“Mana kunci mobilmu?” Mack menatap tajam.

Dengan tangan yang gemetar Dean menaruh kunci berkilau keperakan itu diatas tangan berbulu Mack.

“Baik, mari kita lihat barang yang kau tutupi itu,”

Pintu gulung yang terbuat dari besi dibuka perlahan oleh Mack. Isi yang tidak begitu banyak dari dugaan. Hanya ada beberapa kardus dan gulungan yang terlihat seperti selimut, tak begitu jelas, tak ada lampu di dalam, penerangan hanya dibantu dari lampu jalan. Mack memasuki truknya lalu melihat beberapa kardus dengan bantuan senternya. Dari semua barang yang ada, ‘gulungan selimut’ yang paling menarik perhatian.

Mack memperhatikannya sebentar lalu sedetik kemudian ia menahan napasnya. “Tunggu, gulungan selimut itu bergerak,” ucapnya dalam lirih.

Gerakan ‘gulungan selimut’ yang naik turun membuat Mack semakin yakin dengan isi sebenarnya. Senter Mack menyorot ujung benda itu lalu melihat wajah lelaki yang ia duga sudah masuk masa remajanya sedang tertidur pulas di dalam gulungan selimut berwarna hijau lumut. Mack yang sudah mengumpulkan semua petunjuk pun mengerti tentang barang ilegal apa yang ditutupi oleh Dean tadi. Mack turun dari truk lalu meneriaki nama Dean, ia terlalu jengkel, rasa ingin mencabik kulit berbulu coklat milik hyena itu semakin meluap.

Mack menarik kerah kemeja Dean, wajah membersutnya terlihat jelas dari dahi hingga moncong rahangnya. “Aku sudah diberitahu tentang kemungkinan melihat barang-barang terlarang di tempat ini. Tapi, aku sekalipun tidak pernah membayangkan akan melihat barang yang ternyata adalah remaja lelaki yang kau jual dari kota ke kota. Di mana hati nuranimu?!” Dengusan napas menerpa wajah Dean.

“Tanyakan pada dompetku.” Dean berkata dengan wajah yang datar.

Dahi Mack mengernyit, “Dasar kau bajingan!”

Kepalan tangan Mack yang hampir terlontar akhirnya diberhentikan oleh salah satu polisi yang baru saja tiba. “Berikan semua data dan laporan mengenai bapak ini dan selanjutnya kami yang akan urus, tidak perlu ada ricuh.”

Mack melepas cengkeramannya lalu berpaling dari kerumunan. Ia kembali ke dalam truk tadi lalu membawa lelaki itu di pangkuan tangan besarnya.

“Sebelum kita cari tahu mengenai keluarga lelaki ini, saya akan membawanya ke rumah saya.” ucap Mack sambil mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada selimut itu seakan-akan tidak menerima jawaban lain selain setuju.

Kepala departemen yang sedari tadi memperhatikan akhirnya membuka suara. “Bawalah dia Mack. Aku yakin, semua sikapmu tidak akan membuat anak itu sengsara. Jaga dia sampai kita mengetahui semua latar belakang dari kejadian malam ini.”

Mack menganggukkan kepalanya. “Terima kasih banyak, Pak.”

Mack segera pergi menuju mobilnya yang terparkir lalu meninggalkan perbatasan menuju pusat kota.

Dean yang sejak kepergian Mack merasa heran dengan perlakuan semua orang kepada pekerja yang baru bekerja pada hari itu juga, yaitu Mack, Dean juga heran dengan aura dominan Mack yang menyeruak atmosfer.

“Hei, serigala tadi siapa? Kenapa orang-orang bertingkah aneh kepada pemula?” Dean bertanya kepada salah satu polisi yang sedang menginterogasi dirinya.

Polisi-setengah-burung-hantu yang masih mengetik pun menjawab, “Namanya Mack. Kau pasti tahu kan Organisasi Kenis, siapa pula yang tidak tahu dengan kekuasaan keluarga Kenis.”

Dean mengangguk. Ia tahu keluarga itu, keluarga yang memegang kekuasaan tentang semua hal mengenai perdagangan, topik obrolan mengenai keluarga selalu ada di setiap kota. “Memang apa hubungannya dengan Organisasi Kenis?”

“Dia adalah anak terakhir dari kepala organisasi yang sekarang. Nama panjangnya adalah Kenis Mackenzile.”

Rahang Dean terjatuh. Ia tak menyangka.

“Hei! Berhenti berbincang dan kerjakan pekerjaanmu dengan serius!” Salah satu polisi memukul kepala polisi-burung-hantu tadi dengan koran bacaan.

Pada detik itulah Dean menyadari bahwa ia berurusan dengan orang yang tidak tepat dengan derajatnya.

Kenis Mackenzile. Anak bungsu dari kepala Organisasi Kenis yang baru saja bertambah umurnya menjadi genap 20 tahun pada salju pertama di Kota Frid. Pada malam itu juga pun ia bertemu dengan seorang remaja laki-laki yang akan ia beri nama dengan ‘Hima’.


End file.
